


Heart of Christmas

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cardiophilia, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lingerie, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Kitchen Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Playful Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Kairi has a Christmas surprise for her boys. They are more than pleased.
Relationships: Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 3





	Heart of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to "Can You Feel My Heart." https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177574
> 
> I started this right before Christmas. (Yes, it took me 3 months to finish T.T). I imagined Kairi’s outfit to be similar to this except without armbands, no belt, an inch shorter skirt, and more prominent cleavage. http://www.7thavenuecostumes.com/pictures/750x950/P_DG_4017.jpg 

This is her second try at this. The first didn’t go quite as smoothly as anticipated, not because of lack of enthusiasm, but because of a lack of equipment. This time Kairi is prepared. She smirks as she skips up behind her unsuspecting boyfriends and holds out two stethoscopes. “Merry Christmas!”

Dishwater splashes at the edge of the sink as they turn around at her sudden appearance. Sora’s eyes widen, traveling to the stethoscope but quickly returning up to her chest. “What are you wearing?”

Kairi twirls, knowing full well doing so causes the miniskirt of her sexy Santa dress to flutter up and show off her matching red panties. “Figured with it being Christmas Eve and all, we might as well have some fun.”

“I won’t say no to that.”

“Me neither. And these?” Riku asks, gesturing to the stethoscopes.

“Well,” she fiddles with her hands, “last time we sort of fought over who could listen to who, so I thought this way we could all listen together.”

Sora grabs her by the shoulders. “Hot Santa and listening to your heart? Count me in. Like right now.”

Kairi giggles and Riku flicks him on the forehead. “I get it, but we still have to finish these dishes.”

“Aw, really?”

Kairi picks up the dish towel laying on the counter. “I’ll dry to make it go faster.”

Together, it takes them less than three minutes to finish washing the dishes, although Sora’s happy dance looks like it had taken them an hour. Riku dries his hands on the dishtowel, but Sora wastes no time in pushing Kairi back against the counter and kissing her senseless. Kairi isn’t about to complain despite the fact that his hands are still wet. Unconsciously, her eyes fall shut. When she reopens them, Riku is shaking his head, expression fond. 

“Are we going to have to clean the counters now too?”

Sora whines. “I guess? Come on, look at her? I don’t want to walk all the way to the bedroom.”

“Cause it’s so far.” 

Kairi laughs, but she kind of understands Sora’s point. She likes the idea of sitting on the edge of the counter and slotting her legs perfectly around his hips as he pounds into her at just the right angle. They’ve lived in this apartment for over six months and have yet to christen this particular room. Sadly, she wants one thing more than that, though. “I’m down for kitchen sex, but I only brought those two stethoscopes out here.”

“You could go get hers.” Sora does not even bother to look at him, too caught up in staring at Kairi’s cleavage and peppering kisses on her face. 

“Do it yourself.”

“If I move, you’ll just steal my spot.”

Riku smirks. “Exactly.”

“Please? Kai wants to do it here too. Don’t you love us?” Now he does look at him and Kairi knows he’s giving him those puppy eyes he can never resist.

“Jeez, fine, but you better let me in on this.”

Sora leans away enough to kiss Riku in thanks. “Why don’t you ever wear anything like this? If you were wearing some nice outfit I’d have you up against the counter instead.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. You’d make a hot nurse. I’ll wear one for you, if you want.”

“Really?”

“I’ll even let you pick the costume.”

“Okay, now I will gladly go get it. Once we’re done here, we’re going shopping.” They all laugh as Riku rushes off to the bedroom. 

“Lift me onto the counter.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Sora gives a fake salute before doing as asked. She spreads her legs in welcome and he slips into the space so they are again chest to chest. Her hands thread through his hair as they kiss again. Luckily, it only takes a minute for Riku to return because she’s already itching to tug Sora’s shirt away and press the metal piece to the thrum of his pulse. 

Riku comes in close to Sora’s side to hand it over, and Kairi throws her arms around his neck to kiss him now. “Wow,” he laughs when she finally lets him breathe, “that grateful?”

“You have no idea.” She swats their chests. “Shirt. Off.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Sora gives that silly salute again.

While they busy themselves undressing, she puts her stethoscope on, already feeling giddy just from the cool sensation from the metal end. She drops the piece, for now, to feel over the planes of their chests. “How do you want me?” Her cleavage is low-cut enough they can easily reach her heart and, with a bit of adjusting, expose her breasts without removing the dress. 

“You’re keeping it on. No question, right, Riku?”

“Definitely. We’ll need these panties out of the way, though.” He plays with the top of them from under the short skirt. 

Instead of attempting to get off the counter, she lifts her legs in an invitation for him to tug them down, which he manages with little effort before pulling her leg further to the side so he can also fit between her legs. It isn’t the flushed slotting she fantisized but it is its own pleasure having both her boys locked in her clutches. She tightens her leg-hold on them as best she can. Riku leans in to take over kissing her: first her lips, then cheek, and neck. Meanwhile, Sora maps out a course over the sheer fabric covering her back before coming up to cup her breasts.

She’s releasing little, soft moans at their attention but wants more. “Touch me, please.”

Sora pulls the fluffy top of the dress down to reveal her bare breasts. He takes one in hand, bringing his mouth down to the other. Riku grunts at the sight of her and picks up his own stethoscope so that he can press it to the spot of her heart. Her legs tighten unconsciously at this, knowing that he can hear the way her pulse quickens in response to him hearing her.

“What a pretty noise. Such anticipation,” he says in a husky tone that accelerates her pulse even further. Riku chuckles and fiddles with his zipper with his free hand. It poses a challenge that Kairi hastily takes care of so that she can slip her fingers around his stiffening erection. One hand stays there, running over the curved length of him, as the other mirrors his own to listen to the way each of her strokes affects him. Their eyes meet and looking into that seafoam gaze, Kairi anticipates Riku squeezing his free hand down between the three of them to finger her open before he does so. They both suck in a breath when his fingers first stretch her open, hearts synching up momentarily. As if sensing the synchronicity or magically in accord as well, Sora pauses his ministrations to look from one set of eyes to the next. 

“Hold my stethoscope, will you?” she pleads. Letting both Riku and the instrument go, she makes short work of Sora’s pants and pulls him out as well. Taking each of them in hand, she sets to stroking them, tight and thoroughly, from base to tip. They both hiss out in pleasure as her fingers graze over each protruding vein and their sensitive slit.

Sora hesitates a moment before lifting her stethoscope. When he does, he rests it on his chest so that his own instrument can listen to Riku. His pulse is the same, a fast-paced thudding that takes her breath away. This isn’t the first time she’s been aware of just how in synch the three of them are, but that does not make it any less awe-inspiring. She squeezes down on Riku’s fingers wishing it were one of their cocks instead. The words must slip out, because the two boys are grinning wickedly at her. Their grins turn on each other and once again she knows exactly what is about to happen. 

“I call dibs!” Sora shouts, all sexiness coming to a standstill. 

“Nope, no way. You called dibs on the last piece of cake with dinner. You can’t call both dibs.”

“That was food, this is sex. It’s different.”

Riku gives him an exasperated look. “From where I’m standing, the fact you got the cake means I’m entitled to this.”

“Now, now, boys.” Kairi raises her hands in placation. “You know that we can also go another round right? Or again tomorrow if needed?”

“So? You won’t be wearing that outfit tomorrow.” Sora says.

“I mean, I  _ can. Although,  _ if you get it too dirty... _ ” _

Sora bounces on the balls of his feet. “See? This is just too sexy.”

“Fine,” Riku says, “we’ll just have to settle this with rock, paper, scissors.”

Sora stares him straight in the eyes in challenge. “Fine.”

Kairi wants to be exasperated over this childishness, but all she can manage is a fond sigh. Her sigh turns a bit more exasperated when they nearly clock her in the face. “You could move back, you know?”

“Shucks!” Sora cries at the pitiful scissors he threw out to Riku’s rock.

Riku, for his part, is smirking something fierce. “Better luck next time.”

“Ooor,” Kairi starts, seeing the genuine disappointment s on Sora’s face, “we can move this to the table. Bend me over and all that.” She winks for good measure. 

“Spoil him too much and he’ll make you wear this thing every day.”

She shrugs. “Wouldn’t be too bad.”

“Alright, fine,” Riku relents. “But to make this work, one of us needs to sit. You’re going to sit, since I’ll have the better angle standing.”

“Whatever,” Sora gripes, “let’s just get over there already.”

“Since we’re spoiling Sora and this was my brilliant plan, carry me? Pretty please?” Kairi bats her lashes enticingly. 

Riku rolls his eyes but obliges. His arms are solid weights beneath her thighs, hands firm on her back. She clings to his shoulders even after he’s all-too gently laid her down on the cleared dining table. Part of her hates they became keyblade wielders since that stole them away from her for so long, but another part loves that it’s given them both the muscles to lift her like it’s no problem at all.

"K, Sora, get in the chair. Yeah, that's what I thought. Sorry, Kai, you're going to have to bend over like you said."

She shrugs. As nice as it is to lay down, the table isn't the most comfortable anyway. They reposition so that Sora is to the side at an angle so that Riku can reach her ass but Kairi can still move up and down in Sora's lap. As eager as he is, it is only due to Riku's foresight that Sora takes the time to actually remove his pants.

As soon as he's seated, Kairi sinks onto him with a shuddering sigh. 

"Finally," Sora chokes out, causing the other two to snicker. 

"Gotta make sure our boy here doesn't die of blue balls. Just make sure to go slow while I prep you."

"Of course," Kairi assures with a wink. This isn't their first rodeo.

Her shallow dips pause at the first touch of Riku's cool fingertips. He pushes in slower than probably necessary and she pushes back against his fingers, forcing two down to the knuckle. He makes a concerned noise that she easily shakes off. "Can't let you die of blue balls either."

He shakes his head fondly. "Why am I the only one with patience?"

"Cause you are the most boring," Sora goads.

"Oh really?" Riku reaches down with his free hand and pinches Sora's balls. 

Sora gives a gasp, half pleasure, half pain. A second later he retaliates by latching onto his shoulder and biting a hickey. 

That's apparently enough for Riku to continue with his fingering and Kairi resumes her movements, alternating between dropping down over Sora and rocking back into Riku's fingers. "I'm good," she says once Sora finishes his love-bite. 

Despite his talk of patience, he wastes no time replacing his fingers with his cock. Not that she's complaining whatsoever. She drowns in the pleasure of being filled by both of them. She truly loves this, feeling and connecting with both simultaneously. But then she remembers her original goal. "The stethoscopes." Thankfully, neither of her boys comment on how desperate she sounds. Instead, Riku presses her stethoscope back to his chest. 

Her whole body shakes.  _ Badum. Badum.  _ This is his essence, his life source. It's different when they are like this. It's like they are really one beating entity. Then Sora presses his stethoscope to her chest and she's completely euphoric. She knows her heartbeat is aligning with Riku's rhythm and that Sora will hear it and  _ know.  _ That Sora will hear the shift and shift along and hear Riku's in turn. They move together, to the point where their thrusts match each heartbeat as best as they can.  _ One, two, three. One, two, three.  _ It's like a dance; a dance of skin and soul. Her arms grasp at Riku's thigh and Sora's shoulder, holding them as close as possible. Riku kisses her back and Sora buries his face in her hair, so she knows they  _ know  _ as well. 

“Love you, love you,” slips from her lips and Sora quickly swallows the words in a searing kiss. Her walls flutter around Riku in response, and as if in thanks, his fingers set to circling her clit. Her heart swells to burst, so overwhelmed by it all. She feels so full of their love. Then they cum, miraculously together, as if they really had converged into one being, heartbeats pumping uncontrollably, and that messy liquid filling her only perpetuates the notion that she’s filled with their love. 

They all take long minutes to catch their breaths, kissing whatever bits of skin they are closest to. 

“Best. Christmas. Present. Ever,” Sora says. 

Riku snorts right against Kairi’s ear. “You’re welcome,” she says with a grin, shaking her hips for emphasis. 

“It’s going to be hard to beat this tomorrow,” Riku says.

“True,” Sora waggles his eyebrows, “ but I’m sure we can think of a few things.”

“Well,” Riku says thoughtfully, “we do have another costume to pick out don’t we?”

Kairi perks up, twisting herself around so she can lay back on the table again. “I’m thinking catboy? Or maybe a butler?”

“Mm,” Riku hums suggestively, “Or a catboy butler.”

Sora gives a self-conscious laugh. “I mean if you think I can pull that off.”

“Well,” Kairi says pulling him up into her arms, “if you can’t, I’m sure we can  _ pull it off.” _


End file.
